Problems Sake Brings
by TheTrueTree
Summary: Rikuo secret reveal. Rikuo x Yuki-Onna/Tsurara. Kubinashi listens to Rikuo's night form, causing problems for Rikuo at school.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N at the end._

No one was expecting this. That's why it came as such a shock. Honestly, what a way for this to happen, though. No one saw it coming, not even Rikuo. But then again, shouldn't he have expected it? He was the one who ordered Kubinashi to pick him up alone.

 _Rikuo looked over to Kubinashi. "Kubinashi, today after school I need you to be the only one to pick me up. The others have been coming too close to letting something slip about my heritage. I expect you to not do something stupid."_

Rikuo, Kana, Kiyo, Shima, Yura, Maki, Tori, and Tsurara all walked out together. Rikuo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw Kubinashi. He had given Kubinashi specific orders, but Kubinashi seemed to have forgotten about not doing something stupid. There Kubinashi stood in front of the school with Rikuo's giant red sake cup filled to the brim.

"Rikuo-sama, where are the other guards? I only see Kubinashi! And why is he holding your sake cup?!" Tsurara looked panicked and confused.

"It's alright Tsurara, I ordered only Kubinashi to come today. I also told him not to do something stupid, but clearly, he forgot that part." Rikuo's eye twitched in annoyance.

Kubinashi walked up to Rikuo and handed him the sake. "Here's your sake, Master Rikuo."

Rikuo's human friends, who had previously been talking about their next yokai-hunting expedition, all turned to look at Rikuo with shock.

"You drink sake?!" Kana exclaimed. At this point, everyone nearby was staring.

Rikuo quickly began to deny any such thing. "No, no! I don't! I have no idea why Kubinashi brought me sake!" Rikuo's friends relaxed, but Tsurara stayed tense, looking around for any possible threats to Rikuo, the boy she loved. Everyone who had been staring walked away. Rikuo turned to Kubinashi. "Why did you bring me sake anyways?"

Kubinashi sighed. "You ordered me to in your night form, Master. You said to tell your human part that he is always bored during school and would appreciate a drink of sake after school is over. Preferably a big one."

Rikuo's friends looked confused, but Tsurara just continued looking worried, but this time for a different reason. She was worried about Rikuo being sad after his friends found out (because at this point, how could they not), and also about Rikuo not enjoying school.

"Why don't we just talk about this at home, alright," Rikuo said. Kubinashi and Tsurara nodded in agreement.

"Bye Rikuo!" Kiyo called out to him. Rikuo turned back, smiled and waved.

Yura was staring at Kubinashi's back. "I sense yokai aura. Let's follow Rikuo."

The others nodded in agreement and went in the direction that Rikuo, Tsurara, and Kubinashi walked away in. They hid behind bushes, poles, and whatever else they could find.

Once they were a considerable distance away, they saw Rikuo stop and reach his hand over to Kubinashi. Kubinashi and Tsurara both stopped and stared at Rikuo for a moment. Then, Kubinashi bowed and placed the huge red cup into Rikuo's hand. Rikuo merely lifted it up and drank the entire thing in one go.

"That better satisfy my night self for now. I won't do it again." Rikuo handed the cup back to Kubinashi, who was now not bothering to disguise the nonexistence of his neck. _(Heh…that was a strange sentence…)_

By now, the Kiyo Cross Patrol _(or whatever it is, I can't remember stuff…)_ were thoroughly worried and confused. What was going on with Rikuo? Was he possessed by a yokai?!

Eventually, Rikuo and his aides were close to his house. Tsurara couldn't contain her curiosity. "You know there are people following us, right Rikuo-sama?!"

"Yes, I do. I was going to wait until we were home, Yuki-Onna," Rikuo said calmly.

Kubinashi looked worried. "You knew? Why didn't you call us out for not saying anything?!"

"I assumed you, like Yuki-Onna, had faith in me and trusted that your Supreme Commander would be able to sense something as simple as that, even in my human form." Rikuo was definitely peeved, but it was unclear who he was peeved with. Black tendrils unfurled around him, something Yura recognized immediately. Fear.

"A yokai has possessed Rikuo. He has likely been lying for a long time," Yura stated calmly, getting her shikigami papers out. The Kiyo Cross Patrol looked up at Yura with shocked faces.

Going back to Rikuo, Tsurara and Kubinashi took several steps back as the black tendrils engulfed Rikuo. Slowly, the tendrils moved away and there stood Rikuo in his night form. Tsurara took this as a signal to move to her true form.

The Kiyo Cross Patrol stared as the Supreme Commander of the yokai burst out laughing. "My human form is hilarious! Getting so worked up over a drink! Of course, it's not as worked up as he got after he kissed you in the gym that day, eh Yuki~" Rikuo leaned over Tsurara and gently poked her cheek, chuckling more as she blushed. Kubinashi smiled and laughed at seeing the relaxed form of his leader.

Yuki-Onna puffed up her cheeks and huffed, turning her head away from Rikuo. Rikuo laughed again and kissed her cheek, causing Yuki-Onna to blush even more.

Yura chose this time to jump out, shikigami at the ready, with the Kiyo Cross Patrol close behind her. "Stop right there, yokai! You are the Supreme Commander of Yokai, Nurarihyon! Unhand Rikuo!"

The three yokai standing near the entrance of the Nura household looked over to her. Finally, one of them spoke.

"You will stand down! We will not allow you to harm the Master!" Kubinashi had his red string at the ready.

Yuki-Onna brought her hands to her face. "If you dare lay a hand on Rikuo-sama, I will not hold back! You will all freeze to death!"

Rikuo laughed again. Really, what was so funny?

"Master?" Yuki-Onna looked over to him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just struck by the idea of someone mistaking me for my grandfather! I can deal with these ones, you are dismissed Kubinashi and Yuki-Onna," Rikuo said, still chuckling. Kubinashi nodded his head and walked inside the house. Yuki-Onna, however, stayed in the same position.

"Forgive me Master Rikuo, but I am your main aide. I must stay here to protect and help you."

Rikuo smiled and slung his arm around Yuki-Onna's tense shoulders. "Alright, but you are staying out of this. I don't want you getting hurt, you are my woman," Rikuo said with a smile. Some small part of him enjoyed the crushed look in Shima's eyes. (Cause, you know, it was kinda obvious that Tsurara and Yuki-Onna are the same person…)

Yura glared at him. "Address the one you will fight, yokai scum!"

Rikuo tsked at her. "What a way to treat a friend! And I may be the Third Supreme Commander, but that doesn't mean I am my grandfather."

"Friend? What are you talking about? I am friends with Nura Rikuo, not any yokai scum!"

"Yes, yes, I know you are friends with me. I still honestly want to know how you haven't caught onto the Nura clan yet. Nurarihyon, Nura, how many more clues do you need! Then again, your ancestors knew and essentially gave the old man my spirit sword," Rikuo sighed. "Ah, well. Come along, we'll have to talk inside." Rikuo promptly turned on his heel and walked inside his house, Yuki-Onna directly on his heels.

The Kiyo Cross Patrol shared looks before following Rikuo and Tsurara inside, Yura in the lead.

"Old man! I'm home! We have important visitors, so get your ass out here!"

Yuki-Onna smacked Rikuo's arm. "Rikuo-sama! Stop being so rude to the Supreme Commander!"

Slowly, Nurarihyon materialized behind Rikuo, determined to scare his grandson before their daily fight. _(I'm inserting headcanons in this if you hadn't already noticed.)_ Instead, Rikuo's head turned immediately to lock eyes with him.

"Heh, you've gotten good, stupid grandson."

"Thanks, gramps, but we have guests. I was hoping you would take part in this conversation."

The Kiyo Cross Patrol stared in awe as all the yokai in the mansion began crowding them.

Rikuo's completely human mother ran over. "Oh! Rikuo! You're back from school! How was your day? Would you like some tea for your friends?"

"It was wonderful, mom. And yes, that would be nice," Rikuo smiled gently at his mom. His mom walked away as the Kiyo Cross Patrol stared in shock.

Yura started stuttering. "Y-y-your m-mom is…a-a HUMAN?!"

Rikuo laughed. "Why don't we sit down and talk about this, eh?"

* * *

 _After that, everyone talked it out and the Kiyo Cross Patrol was sworn to secrecy. Yura was mad at Rikuo, but forgave him. Then they left and Rikuo and Yuki-Onna had fun together. (They had fun killing idiot yokai who tried to disturb their date. Stupid gutters.)_

 _If anyone wants me to continue this were I left off, just tell me. I'll do it if two or more people want a continuation. This was originally only meant to be a short one-shot, but that kinda failed once this became four pages on word, so I guess if people want me to, I will continue this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, after months of me not writing anything, I have finally returned to complete this. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, so we'll see. I might need to add in one more chapter (possibly 2) to put in cute TsuraraxRikuo moments and their conversation.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't written anything for a long time, but writer's block is an evil demon curse that seems to have chosen me as its preferred victim. Thankfully, I have managed to overcome this bout of writer's block (for now) and gotten this out. If it seems a little forced, doesn't flow well, or if there are multiple errors, it's because I am honestly still warring with writer's block.**

 **Thank you guys for all the comments! I LOVE them so much! All of the wonderful comments on the first chapter really helped me with my war! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

The Kiyo Paranormal Investigation Squad _(I looked it up, so I hope this is right! If not, please tell me!)_ sat across from Rikuo and his family. Was this really their long-time friend? This intimidating, overpowering teen was actually the all-too-sweet Rikuo?! How could they be expected to believe this?! Still, they would hold their silence for now. An explanation was in order, and questioning the honesty of the yokai seemed foolish. Most definitely not a way to get answers.

"So, oh human ones, what would you like to hear about first?" Rikuo spoke with a teasing tone as he watched his friends' faces. There were still confused and disbelieving looks still planted on his friends' faces; shouldn't they be over the shock by now?

"How are you yokai and human at the same time?!" Yura was enraged at the moment; shouldn't she have known? She was an Onmiyoji! How had she failed to recognize all of these obvious hiding places for the yokai? She had been suspicious before, but never actually caught any yokai. How?!

"Easy. My mom is human and my dad was half-yokai. How else?" Rikuo smirked as his human friends tried to process this piece of information. On the inside, though, he was curious. What would they think of him at the end of this conversation? Though he did not seem it, Rikuo was terrified of losing his human friends. They were precious to him, no matter what form he took on.

"A human was with a yokai?" Torii was the one to speak, blinking her cat-like eyes curiously at Rikuo.

Rikuo's mother smiled happily at Torii. "Of course, Rihan was a wonderful man. I loved him very much," Wakana's voice was very bright as she spoke, eyes closed as she smiled.

"R-Rikuo, you're the one Kiyotsugu has been looking for all this time," Shima trailed off, looking over at Kiyotsugu's dazed form. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you say anything, Rikuo?! I thought we were friends!" Immediately, everyone started yelling the same question at him.

Why hadn't he told them? Weren't they important to him? Were they not friends? What reason did he have to hide such a huge part of himself from them?!

Yuki-Onna shoved the door open as the humans continued to yell. "Everyone shut up! You haven't let Rikuo-sama speak! Don't you all know how important you are to him?! Let him explain!"

The Kiyo Patrol members quieted and hung their heads in shame. Rikuo was still their friend, wasn't he? No need to be unreasonable, even if their questions were valid.

Yuki-Onna huffed and sat down next to Rikuo, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Rikuo smiled gently at her, thankful for her constant support.

"I did not think it would be a good idea to reveal my identity to you. It would not be the best way to keep all of my family safe," Rikuo looked away as he spoke, almost as if he couldn't face his human friends.

"Rikuo-sama," Yuki-Onna trailed off as she looked at Rikuo pointedly.

Rikuo sighed and kept his face turned away from his friends. "And I was afraid I would lose you guys if I told you. I was afraid you guys would be disappointed with me and I was afraid you wouldn't accept me."

A collective "Oh," was heard coming from his human friends. Kana decided to speak for all of them, "You're ridiculous, Rikuo! Of course, we would accept you! You're our friend!"

Rikuo looked at them hesitantly. "Really?" His voice was soft as he spoke; now he was the disbelieving one.

Yura smiled at him, "There shouldn't have been any doubt in your mind. There's no way you would lose us! Even if you're part yokai, you are still important to us and an amazing friend, Rikuo." The rest of the Patrol nodded their agreement.

Rikuo smiled at them. He was happy, so very happy. "Thank you."

Nurarihyon smirked at his grandson, speaking for the first time since Rikuo had arrived home. "Looks like you didn't need me after all, eh, Rikuo."

* * *

 **It's not my absolute best, it's short, and it's late... I'm so sorry! Anyways, hope you liked it!**

 **I'm sorry once again for its length and my lateness!**

 **Feel free to leave suggestions for ways to improve this and any suggestions for cute RikuoxTusrara/Yuki-Onna moments! (No really, I need help...)**

 **If I get enough suggestions, I might make a separate one-shot book for RikuoxTsurara or whatever else you guys want.**

 **Writer's block and school going on, so be aware that it will probably take awhile to get anything else out, but I will try my best!**


End file.
